Will You Be There for Me New Version
by senpaicutie64
Summary: Sorry for the first version, it was supposed to be like this. So it is the same storyline, Jake finds Bella having a mental breakdown and takes her home, but can Bella really give up Edward, even though he left her Again? Please R&R and sorry!
1. Jake finds Bella Intro

Okay, so this is YET another story I'm starting because I can't shake the idea…but I do have plans for where this will go so please review!! And this is shorter than the others will be.

* * *

"No, no, NO!!" I screamed into the dark night, pounding my fists into the cold, hard earth. My clothes were dirty, and I was cold, but numbness had stolen over my body and I didn't care one bit. Why was I having this relapse? It had been a year since _he _had left me again, and I had gotten over him. But every night, once and awhile in a disconcerting and unpredictable pattern, they came fast and furious.

Memories that I had so carefully stored away in the back of my memory came flooding into my mind, painting vivid pictures before my eyes. And unfortunately, tonight was the night.

_No, Bella, I do love you, Edward crooned in my ear_, his velvety voice filling my ears and blocking my senses. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed, trying vainly to block out his voice. Not this memory, no please, please, PLEASE not this one, it will surely tear me apart…

"_Bella, listen to me. I am never going to leave you, do you understand? You are always in my heart, and I love you forever." He smiled at me warmly, and took my hand, stroking the back of it with his icy thumb._

"_Do you promise?" I asked him, looking into his topaz eyes, searching for the truth. He flashed a crooked smile, and kissed my cheek fleetingly. "I will love you, and I will never leave you," he promised. I took his other hand, and squeezed it, watching the warm breeze ruffle his bronze hair, the most beautiful thing in the world, right in front of me…_

I crouched on the ground, waiting it out as another memory weaved its way into my mind.

"_I think…" Edward said, his marble brow furrowed, his black eyes confused and hurt. "It would be best…if I left you. You seem to be all right with Jacob, and you love him. Really, it's for the best, Bella. You'll have a human life, and I won't hurt you anymore."_

_My body and mind froze, my eyes wide in terror. Tremors rocked through my body, and I lunged for him, catching him around the waist and gasping with new sobs._

"_No!!!" I screamed at him, gripping his shirt and refusing to let go of him. "N-NO!! Edward, w-what about y-y-your promises? S-stay, I love you, stay please!!" Edward gripped my upper arms and pulled my body away from him. His expression was torn, and the pain was now obvious in his eyes. _

"_I want to keep my promises Bella. I'm sorry, I'm hurting you further, but please, for me, be happy with Jacob Black." His voice caught in the end, and he swiftly crushed me to his chest, and as soon as he was there, he was now gone._

_Gone, Edward was gone and not coming back._

I was shaking from head to toe and my eyes were blurred with tears and memories, now darting in and out, too fast for me to catch real glimpses of them. I pulled my knees to my chest, letting my hair fall over my eyes and my conscious mind started to slip.

I head a faint rustling, and then I felt warm hands on my face, turning me over and saying my name. I was barely conscious, but I could tell it was Jacob. I couldn't let him see me like this; I couldn't let him know I was suffering.

"Bella, honey, please! Can you hear me?' His deep voice was anxious, and I opened my eyes slowly, taking in his blurry figure.

"Jake," I tried, testing my voice, seeing if they were coherent. He seemed to understand well, because I could feel his relief and he scooped me into his arms, pressing me to his bare chest. "Oh, Bella," he murmured, sweeping my hair out of my eyes.

"What is happening to you?" A new tear leaked out of my eye, and I blinked it back hurriedly, my energy sapped.

"I don't know anymore," I admitted, tucking my head gratefully into his vast chest. I inhaled his familiar scent, my mind now restful and still. I could feel Jake sit up, and he stood up, cradling me to his chest. "I'm going to take you home," he announced. I frowned, wracking my brains; I knew something was wrong with that.

"Charlie won't be home," I remembered, and I swayed in his arms as Jake set off, out of the woods. "I'll stay with you," Jake promised, and he pulled me tighter as a particularly cold gust of wind made me shiver.

I drifted in and out of sleep as Jake carried me home. I only faintly noticed that Jake was carrying me into my house, closing the door behind him. He climbed the stars carefully as to not disturb me, but he made no sound anyways.

In my room, Jake set me gently on my bed, lying my head down on my pillow. He lay down sideways next to me, tucking his arm beneath my head. I pried off my shoes with my toes, and curled up against his warm body, comforted that he was there for me, but still haunted with my earlier visions.

"Jake," I muttered; there was something I had to say before I lost consciousness.

"Mm?" he breathed against my ear, his cheek resting on my head. I looked up at him, and saw that his black eyes were watching me carefully, as if he was afraid I would break at any moment.

"Thank you. For finding me," I murmured, touching his cheek with my hand softly. My hand felt like it weighed 100 pounds. Jake wasn't expecting this, but he pressed my hand to his cheek with his big one.

"I _will _always be there for you," he promised, and pressed his warm lips to my forehead before I slipped into the blackness.


	2. I Can Love Again

**Hey!! Senpiacutie64 here and I reaaalllly hope that you like this chapter. It took some thinking but I like how it turned out. I don't own any of the characters or anything else, Stephanie does. Please review!!**

* * *

My dreams that night were blurred and with dizzying speed they drifted in and out of my unconscious mind. They all meant nothing, but they left me feeling disturbed, almost as if I was missing something important. 

From one of the dreams, I woke with a start, and I realized that I had just broken free of a pair of warm arms. I looked down, and last night came flooding back to me as I realized who it was.

"Sorry," Jake said huskily, his dark eyes gentle. "Did I wake you up?"

I flopped back down into his arms, snuggling up against his chest and tucking my knees up to my chest. His strong arms tightened around me, and I could tell he was watching me. I slowly looked up at him to read his troubled expression.

Finally, he spoke up. "How are you feeling? You were pretty…" He struggled to find words to describe my breakdown. "Broken, I guess. I've never seen anything like it, Bells. What were you doing?" I sighed, angry at myself that I had worried him. I had tried so hard to keep my feelings of Edward leaving down, as not to scare Jake. I had told him I wanted him to leave, but I made it clear I wasn't ready to get together anytime soon. But now I guess I had to explain.

"It was about…him." I admitted, and I heard Jake suck in his breath sharply, his body tensing against mine.

"You mean…the _bloodsucker?_" he hissed. I nodded against his warm chest, willing Jake not to loose it. "I thought you said…you were…ah. I see. Okay, you were just hiding it from me." He sighed, but it wasn't pained. "I guess I kind of figured that you weren't over him." His arms tightened around me, hugging me protectively to his own body.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I murmured, placing my hand on his shoulder. Jake shook his head on my hair. "Don't be," he soothed in his deep voice. "I understand. You didn't want me to worry. But I want to help, Bells. Don't leave me in the dark, okay? I hate to see you suffer, especially alone." My eyes moistened at his generosity, and Jake removed one hand to wipe the moisture from my eyes.

He held me in the silence for a few minutes, and then he spoke up. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me. He was willing to help, but he didn't want to hurt me.

I shook my head. "Thanks Jake, but I want to forget about it. Last night…I was out of control. I have these memory flashes, and it kinda makes me go crazy. I'm sorry you had to see it, it doesn't happen often. I try to forget about it, about…him." He nodded against my head, his chest moving slowly with his even breathing.

Finally, I sat up in his arms, and he freed me. "I think I can get up now," I said. Jake climbed out of bed, and stretched his long limbs, yawning. I eyed him closely. "You look tired, Jacob. Are you sure you don't want to sleep some more?" He shook his head, his silky black hair flopping in his eyes. "Naw, I'm fine. I'm not going far, Bella. I'm going to be here for you." He flashed a grin. "Whether you like it or not."

I started to protest, but he crossed the room and put his arms around me loosely, clearly not wanting to disturb me. "I'm fine, Bella. I want to help; you're not going to struggle alone." I sighed, and leaned into his vast chest, feeling sapped but content. Jake was there for me, and it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, after I'd told him everything.

I noticed that his warm chest was pressed against my own body, and I blushed slightly. It was strange, thinking of him again this way, but he was my safe harbor, helping me again. I found my hands winding around his muscular waist, and I leaned my head into him. I heard Jacob sigh, and he rested his cheek on the top of my head, putting his hand softly on my hip, touching it softly, and my heart skipped a beat.

Could I? Could I really do this? I wanted to so badly, I did love Jacob, and he was mine if I wanted him, but could I give up Edward? And the silly feeling that he was coming back? He wasn't, but I couldn't shake it. I did want both of them, but Jake was in my reach, and I could if I wanted to.

Very slowly, I tilted my head up, and Jake took his head off my own to look into my eyes. His eyes were burning with a hidden emotion, and they were intense as they held my gaze, almost asking if this was what I wanted.

He kept my gaze as he took his other arm from around my waist, and it was trembling as he placed it under my chin, cupping it and tilting it up. He took it and traced my jaw line with his russet colored hand, leaving a warm feeling where he touched me.

Slowly, he bent his head down, tilting it slightly, and hesitated right before my lips, his eyes silently asking me. I responded my reaching up and pressing my lips to his warm ones.

A shock went through my spine, and heat bubbled against my skin as I discovered the feeling of his soft lips moving against mine, molding against mine in a new way that I hadn't experienced with Edward. I decided that I liked it, and I moved my hands to his shoulders, pulling his closer to me. He was now decided that this was what I wanted, and his hand moved to my hip, placing it underneath my shirt, burning me there with his hands. His other hand moved to my hair, intertwining it in my hair and securing my face to his.

I was blocking out all other feelings in my mind, realizing that Jacob was really there for me, and I couldn't go back. But I didn't want to go back, I thought, as Jacobs lips parted my own gently, entering my mouth. I kissed him back, enjoying the warm, safe feeling he gave me.

After a minute, I broke away gently, our lips brushing as we parted. I slowly opened my eyes, and we gazed at each other for an immeasurable amount of time.

"Is…this what you want?" Jacob asked, his voice low and his eyes searching mine. I racked my mind for a minute, trying to clear my head and realize what happened. I decided it was okay. After all, Edward was not coming back, and however much I wanted him back, he wouldn't be. Why not?

"Yes," I whispered, and I felt my lower lip tremble slightly. I did love him, and he deserved better than me, but here he was, protecting me. Jake took his hands and wrapped them around my waist, hugging me to his bare chest.

"Thank you," Jake said simply. I kissed his shoulder, and then broke away. "I need to take a shower," I announced. He nodded, and started for the window.

"I'll be around," he promised. "I just need to check in with the pack. I'll be back before you know it." He grinned at me, and I smiled back. It felt good to be free. Before he could go, he turned back to me, and kissed me full on the mouth. I succumbed under the feeling of his lips on mine, loving the feeling. He backed me up against the wall, his arms on either side of me, and we kissed until we were dizzy and gasping for breath. I walked out the door with my clothes, shutting the door playfully on his face.

I stepped into the warm water, letting it run down my body for a minute before I actually washed myself. It felt good to get all the grime off me from yesterday, and I stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. I wrapped a towel around me, and plugged in a blow-drier, drying my hair on high heat so it was straight and smooth. I set it down and realized I had forgot my shirt. I sighed, and ticking the towel securely around my body I opened the door, letting the steam out, and crossed the hallway to my bedroom.

I opened the door, and stopped abruptly in the doorway. Jake was laying on my bed, apparently at ease, but his eyes widened when he saw what I was and wasn't wearing. I blushed, and stepped quickly into my room. "I forgot my shirt," I admitted, and grabbed my shirt off the top of my dresser. Jake grinned widely. "I don't mind," he said cleverly, smirking slightly. "You can wear just that towel if you like."

I rolled my eyes at him, and walked out of the room to go change.

When I was finally dressed, I entered the room again, to find Jake in the same position. I smoothed out my jeans, and went over to him, taking his big hand. "What do you want to do now?" I asked him, generally content to do whatever he wanted. He thought for a moment, and then answered. "We can do whatever you like," he said agreeably. "We don't have to worry about all the other crap. Forget the bloodsuckers, forget the werewolves, just hang out or do whatever."

I considered for a moment. "Let's take a walk on the beach, just like we used to."


End file.
